deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Greene vs Juliet Starling
Description Two zombie murdering combatants that can easily make you say 'What the fuck?' meet up in this new Death Battle. Will Chuck get back to his daughter, or will Nick still retain his girlfriend at the expense of a 7 year old girl's humanity? Introduction Aqua: In a zombie apocalypse, the one main thing you need is a weapon. But not all settle for standard baseball bats and guns. Octoling: So, in a battle of 'what the hell was that?', we've got two of the wackiest zombie slayers ever seen in the history of video games. Too bad Frank West was taken, so we've improvised. Chuck Greene, Dead Rising 2's weapon combination expert. Aqua: And Juliet Starling, Lollipop Chainsaw's undead slaying high school cheerleader. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Chuck Greene Aqua: During September 2006, in the world of Dead Rising, an unfortunate event occured in the small Colorado town of Willamette. A population of 53,594 cut down to nothing thanks to a tragic villain looking for revenge, zombies and infection carrying wasps named Queens. Octoling: A young intrepid photojournalist known as Frank West uncovered the mystery involving these and a government conspirancy, but at a cost. He himself was infected, leading to him and medical technician Isabela Keyes seeking out a temporary cure. Unfortunately, it was unknown whether the two got out of the city alive. Aqua: Come 2007 however, Isabela would be found and employed by a 'not Umbrella' company known as Phenotrans. Here she would get to make more of this medicine that had been made for Frank back in Colorado, which would then comercially be sold as Zombrex to the American public. Octoling: Of course, due to there having only been one outbreak in the course of the infection's timeline, Phenotrans' sales were absolutely dreadful, and they were at threat of going under. So what did their CEO decide was a good way for them to make some bank? Start more zombie outbreaks themselves in absolute secrecy. Exactly something the Umbrella Corporation would do. Aqua: This led the team to the Las Vegas 500 motocross race, where a new batch of Queens would be released into the crowds during the race. This leads us to the unfortunate story of one motocross champion competing in the event. His name, Chuck Greene. Octoling: This unlucky star was, again, competing in the Las Vegas race, with his wife and daughter watching him in the stands. This story gets a little long for the analysis, so here's the quick version. Queens were released, Chuck's wife turned into a zombie and bit his daughter, who now carried an infection, Chuck escaped from the city with enough Zombrex to support Katey (his daughter) for three years after they had to escape from another town infected by the virus then three years later they ended up at Fortune City, Las Vegas' replacement. Aqua: After running out of money for Zombrex, Chuck had to improvise. Competing in the new zombie killing tv show, Terror is Reality, Chuck was caught up in another outbreak when somebody released the zombies from the holding pen used for the show. After rescuing his daughter and making it back to the safe house alive, Chuck was forced to go back out into hell and kill some zombies. Why? Octoling: Because some idiots thought that it was a good idea to frame an innocent man just to hide their evil Umbrella plans. Are we sure this company isn't a subsidiary of Neo-Umbrella or something? Aqua: Maybe. Both games were made by Capcom, plus Dead Rising loves references to other titles. But, back on topic. To survive this outbreak and make it out an innocent bystander in the event, Chuck had to improvise with everything around him. Octoling: And buckle in people, we're going on a long trip now. Due to the concept of being trapped in a mall, Chuck has a very uncanny ability to weaponise anything. Stuffed animals, chainsaws, sexual toys and even sports equipment, Chuck can slay zombies with anything. But all this is so boring. Let's talk about the real weaponry. Aqua: The Dead Rising series' infamous Combo Weapons are what we're really getting into. A few examples are simple, such as a spiked baseball bat and knives attached to a boomerang, but others go way over the top. Octoling: Using his wits and a hell of a lot of duct tape, Chuck can create items such as the Defiler, a hybrid sledgehammer and fire axe that can be swung in a circle to take down tons of zombies. Or, using a robot bear and an LMG, Chuck can create a Freedom Bear. Just... see what it can do to zombies. Gunning them all down into paste while uttering one liners, this thing is crazy. Hell, here's a short list of them. Weapons *Boomstick (Pitchfork and shotgun) *Flaming Gloves (Motor oil and boxing gloves) *Blitzkrieg (Wheelchair and LMG/assault rifle) *Paddlesaw (Paddle and chainsaw) *Laser Sword (Gems and a flashlight; also based on Zero's Z-Saber in Mega Man X, not the Star Wars lightsaber) *Knive Gloves (Knifes and boxing gloves) *Hail Mary (Football and grenades) *Blambow (Dynamite and a bow and arrow) Octoling: Plus a whole lot more. Aqua: Don't just think it's weapons though, bikes can get the exact same treatment. The Slicecycle uses chainsaws attached to the handlebars, while the Bazooka Bike, which sounds like it came out of Mario Kart, can fire rockets from the side area of the bike. Very deadly indeed. Octoling: Chuck's weapons are amazing, but what about the man himself. Well, for starters, he can react to a deadly cannibal chef's thrown knifes. Assuming that this is as fast as the average world record knife thrower, Chuck can react to speeds reaching over 35 miles per hour. And this is even when he's been up for 72 hours straight. Aqua: The longest possible time a human's physical strength and mental stability can remain stable before deterioration is half this, by the way. And remember how we just explained his reactionary speeds? Well, using a combo drink known as Quickstep, Chuck can nearly outrun a dirtbike capable of easily reaching 80 miles per hour. Really fast for a more realistic zombie setting. Octoling: But even then, what's so realistic about totally busting a skull and head open with just a karate chop. No broken bones or anything. This is barely enough force to take out a wall too. Aqua: Pretty cool, isn't it. Well, unluckily for us, Chuck isn't unstoppable. At the end of the day, Chuck is still only a human being, and can easily be put down. Plus, if anything were to happen to his daughter Katey, Chuck will lose almost all will to live, having lost everything he'd ever loved. Kinda sad, if it wasn't for the fact that she's now 17 years old, independant and cured as of Dead Rising 4. Octoling: Still, Chuck Greene is not someone who should be challenged. Just look at all the psychopaths he's killed. You challenge him, you'll end up like them. Chuck Greene: 'The real threat is the people. An outbreak like this does things to men. The violence. The death. Seeing loved ones die... change. It makes people snap, just like that. Juliet Starling Pre-Pre-Fight Pre-Fight FIGHT!!! Results The Winner Is... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:RoadRollerDio